


Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 2. Ridiculous villains (n°2)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [EN] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Marvellous drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] « Doom has been designated in charge of the range cooker during the annual summer party organised by a little group of villains. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [EN] - 2. Ridiculous villains (n°2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 2. Méchants ridicules (n°2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381296) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> My music suggestion: « Anything You Synthesize » by The American Dollar

Doom has been designated in charge of the range cooker during the annual summer party organised by a little group of villains. It was for this reason that he founds himself keeping a close watch on the barbecue. In the same time, Red Skull was spreading a lot of cream to treat his sunburn, Loki and the Winter Soldier were lounge in the large swimming pool, and Attuma was playing a match of chess against Hyperion.

Infortunately, Doom was distracted by the accidental fall of MODOK in the swimming pool. The villain has been pushed by a mischievous Amora.

The carbonised spicy merguez sausage were the result of his distraction.


End file.
